voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuto Matsuki
Shuto Matsuki is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Shuto always loved soccer since he was a little kid. In third grade, he won a soccer game and was able to get a scholarship into a private junior high school. He also got into a really good high school through soccer and caught the attention of a professional soccer team. Sometime around when he became a pro, his parents became very involved with his career. His mother would prepare his meals and his father would act like his training, and this caused tensions between them for his father would verbally abuse him and his wife if he thought their actions would cause him to lose his soccer career. It was also around that time that he started to see his mother as a woman he need to protect, and became very intimate with her. He wanted to get married for his mother's sake, so that his wife can help ease the burden his mother's carrying. He attended the match-making party to find a potential bride but was disappointed the women he talks to only cared about his money and status, but when he saw you, it was love at first sight. Appearance Shuto has short and messy blond hair and brown eyes. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Shuto wears a blue blazer over a striped shirt, jeans, and a watch on his left wrist. Personality Shuto is a cheerful and energetic young man with a great passion for soccer. He's described by the media to be devoted to his family, and has a large fan base. However, he's very close to his mother to the point where he sees her as a woman than just his mother. This steams to the fact that she's been supporting his passion and with him every step of the way, and the fact that his father constantly blames her if he loses a soccer game, he feels that he has to protect his mother. He's had experience that showing how close he is to his mother caused problems with the girl he dates, so he keeps that secret. He was immediately attracted to you when he first saw you for you were not only a beautiful woman, but you looked like his mother when she was young. Even though you dumped him for being a mama's boy, you left a strong impression on him where he hopes that you'll come crawling back to him when he becomes a good enough man. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming soon... Trivia *He's the youngest of the liars. *He and Haruichi are the only guys that you don't talk to during the event at the match-making party. *His given name, "Shuto" (蹴人) means "to kick", which fits with his soccer profession. *His surname, "Matsuki" (松木) means "pine tree wood". *He has the same birthday as Mitsunari Baba. *He makes an appearance in Liar! Office Deception before calling out Guy Kurihara. *He's portrayed by Tom Fujita in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Shuto Matsuki Category:Athlete Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign Category:Gamer